The present invention relates to packages or boxes for wristwatches, and is more particularly concerned with wristwatch support members that can be used in such packages to support and display a strap-type wristwatch without requiring that the straps of the watch be buckled together.
Wristwatch support and display packages have been suggested heretofore which include generally C-shaped support members that can be embraced by a continuous flexible watch band to support the watch in place. Packages of this type are shown and described, for example, in Beauchamp U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,858 and Hartman U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,181. When such packages are used to support and display a strap-type wristwatch, however, the straps must be buckled together to provide the continuous strap configuration needed to embrace the C-shaped support member in the package. This gives rise to a number of disadvantages, namely (a) if the straps are of leather or the like, after the straps have been buckled together a buckle mark is left on nonbuckle one of the straps, (b) in order to properly mount the watch in the package, it is necessary to buckle the straps together which requires time and labor, and (c) when a watch is to be shown to a customer at the retail level, the sales person has to unbuckle the watch to remove it from the package, which again involves the expenditure of time and labor, and (d) if the sales person does not thereafter bother to rebuckle the watch straps before returning the watch to the package, as often occurs, the watch is returned in a loose, i.e., unsupported condition to the package, with attendant risk of being damaged as it shifts in position within the package.
The present invention is intended to obviate the foregoing problems by the provision of a package, and more particularly a watch support member for a wristwatch package, that can retain and support a strap-type wristwatch for display without requiring that the straps of the wristwatch be buckled together.